


Ninja Arts

by The_Gamer



Category: Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Everything is going normally in Konoha until people who have been dead suddenly come back to life. Then things begin to change. For two people in particular. Sasuke Uchiha and Kitty Kitsune Uzumaki. With Sasuke's clan alive again and Kitty suddenly being cared for and doted on by her father and mother how will this change the course of the Naruto story?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Kitty 'Kitsune' Uzumaki was a cute girl with blond pigtails done in an undago hairstyle that made it look like her hair was fox ears, the pigtails reached her shoulders. Her hair was blond. She was built like a model with curves in all the right places. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that was skin tight and emphasized her breasts, with an orange jacket over it that stopped right above her belly button. On the back of the orange jacket and on both of the upper arms was the whirlpool symbol. She wore an orange micro mini skirt with black shorts underneath. She had a blue pouch on each hip for Kunai and Shuriken. She wore black Tabi on her feet.

She rushed towards the school wondering what this emergency meeting of the graduating class was. It was the first day of summer vacation before she started her final year of ninja school. She jumped through the window and into her classroom she spotted her prey and pounced. 

"GOOD MORNING, SASU!" 

Sasuke Uchiha grunted as his girlfriend smashed into him hugging him from behind. He turned and hugged her back. 

"Good morning, Kitty." Sasuke replied. 

Itachi was smirking from where he was leaning again the desk behind them. 

"Who is this, Sasuke?" he wondered as expected he got glared at. 

"Itachi, everyone, this is my wife Kitty Kitsune Uzumaki." Sasuke said, addressing his family who was suddenly alive again. "Kitty, this is my brother Itachi, my parents Fugaki and Mikoto and others of my clan." 

"Nice to meet you." Kitty beamed brightly holding Sasuke's hand. "Believe it!" 

"My Kitty is married?!" a voice cried, and Kitty was suddenly in a blond man's arms. "My sweet precious princess!" 

"Who is this?" Kitty asked, Iruka-sensei. "He looks like the 4th Hokage-Dono." 

"I am the 4th Hokage." Minato said. "Minato Namikaze and, I'm your father, Kitten. Hasn't anyone told you that?" 

"I don't know anything about my parents." Kitty explained. "But okay." she beamed brightly. "nice meeting you, daddy-dono. Yes, I'm married and very happy." 

Minato was confused and angry about no one telling Kitty about him and Kushina who was now hugging their Kitten and fussing over her. 

"You're so skinny, Ya know!" Kushina said, fussing over her daughter. "Have you eaten today? Are you okay? You feel feverish......."

Kitty blushed. 

Sasuke was on alert in an instant. 

"You have another one of your fevers?" he demanded. "Go home right now!"

"I was going to stay home today but the Jonin that told me to come here said it was mandatory and that if I didn't come he'd throw me over his shoulder and bring me." 

"Who said that to my baby?!" Minato demanded. "Kitten, baby, tell daddy who said that to you." 

"That man there did." Kitty said, pointing. "Can I go get a juice with Sasu now?" 

Minato gave her some yen and shooed her and Sasuke off then turned on the Jonin who was now pale and shaking in his tabi.

"You dare to say that to _my_ little princess?!" Minato asked as soon as he was sure Kitty and Sasuke were out of the room.

* * *

Kitty hummed happily as she got a Watermelon juice and to Sasuke a Tomato juice. 

"Our parents are back now." Kitty said. "So we can be happy now." 

"I'm always happy with you." Sasuke said, blushing. 

"Me too!" Kitty beamed. "Believe it!" 

With that she went to kiss him on the cheek he turned his head at the last moment and their lips met in a brief kiss. Both were blushing when they pulled away. 

Itachi watched from the shadows with a smile on his face. So Sasuke was happy he was glad now he had to work to keep his brother happy. He followed them back to the classroom where the rest of their class had arrived. 

They quickly went to their seats next to each other. 

"Will the teacher of this class please do role call?" Minato asked. 

Iruka quickly moved forward from the board where he was standing as the 3rd and 4th Hokages had taken his and Mizuki's desk. He quickly began role call it was at the end where he had problems. 

"Kitty?" 

"Here, Sensei." Kitty said, then sipped her watermelon juice.

"Sasuke?" 

"Here." 

"Sakura?" Iruka called. "Sakura?" 

He looked around frowning. 

"Were is Sakura Haruno?" He asked. "Ino, have you seen Sakura?" 

"Not since last night, Sensei, she said her dad was taking her to the Howling Wolf Village this summer. " Ino explained, "But they weren't going for a few days." 

"Kakashi, please go locate this Sakura Haruno and bring her and her father here." Minato said, at once. "Until then I want the rest of to think about team assignments. I want you to try and reason who will be paired with whom and why." 

Kitty got out paper and a pencil and began reasoning out her thoughts and working on teams. Seeing this the rest of the kids in class began to do so as well. 

They only got ten minutes to work before Kakashi appeared with Sakura under his arm and her father knocked out in his hand. 

"The girl was at a shoe sale at the mall. Her father was allowing it even though he knew they needed to be here." Kakashi reported dumping the girl in a seat. 

"they were 60% off!" Sakura cried. "60%! You couldn't have let me pay for them before you took me out of the store?! They'll be gone by the time I get back there!" 

"You won't be going back to the store in time for the sale." Kakashi informed her. 

"Okay, pencils down let's see how you all did on the little test I gave you." Minato said. He took the class list in hand. "Hibachi." 

One by one the kids took their papers in hand and moved their classmates about and gave their reasons. Sakura was working quickly on her own paper seeing what her tardiness had caused her to miss out on. One by one each one failed. The Clan kids did the best. Sakura failed miserably as well. Sasuke got a better score than all of them outdoing Shikamaru by one point. 

"Now it's time for Daddy's little princess!" Minato cooed, hugging Kitty as they stood in front of the room. "Isn't my Kitten just adorable?!" 

"I think I've got this worked out." Kitty said, "Sasu only made one mistake. Sakura, come sit with me as Sasu while Wendy sits with Hibachi and now the teams are perfect." she reasoned why for each team then finally came to hers. "and no one in their right mind would separate Sasu and me and we work great together anyway. You add Sakura to us because well you have no place else to put her." 

"HEY!" Sakura protested. 

"She may be Kunoichi of the year every year but she's useless. " 

"HEY!" Sakura protested louder. 

"and isn't it tradition anyway to put Ninja of the year, Kunoichi of the Year, and the Dobe of the Year on the same team anyhow well that's us in a nutshell." She finished. "Okay, I'm going back to Sasu now, daddy." 

"My Princess is brilliant isn't she?" Minato beamed. "She was the only one to get a perfect score on this test!" 

**Perception-1**

"Daddy-dono, my Shinobi power is telling me that my Perception is level 1. I had it up to level 99." Kitty complained. "I was going to max it out soon." 

"I'm sorry, Princess." Minato said, "But I've devised a new training program for the graduating class and reset you all to level 1 with all level 1 stats and skills so you can get the best out of the training program. I'm so sorry, don't be mad at daddy, Kitten." 

Kitty was wondering if this was what it was like to have parents or maybe her parents were just over caring because this was a bit much and she was upset. That was one of the few skills she'd gotten up that high it hurt to be reset.

"Well, this just means I can be better." Kitty reasoned. "I'm going to Sasu now, daddy." 

She subbed away and Minato was left holding her chair. Kitty sat happily on Sasuke's lap arms around his neck head on his shoulder. She was getting glared at by every girl in class. 

**Sub Jutsu-10**

**For using an advanced version of this technique you've been granted a mastery bonus.**

"Good job, Kitten!" Minato praised, "You just used an advanced version of Sub Jutsu! Daddy is so proud of you!" 

Kitty was getting annoyed with all this affection she wasn't used to it, but then again it was nice to be praised. No one had ever praised her before. She was forced to sit back in her chair by Minato who had replaced it. 

"Now you will train with this team all year from today until graduation. If one of you fails you all fail." Minato stated. " We will be working on a point system if your team reaches 0 points then they will go back to the previous year in the Academy if they fail a second time they are kicked out of the Program and stripped of their Shinobi power. " 

"We're doomed!" Sakura cried. "Kitty is going to hold us back." 

"Kitty's been working hard!" Sasuke snapped "You're the one whose going to hold us back!" 

He was itching to throw a fireball at her. 

"Each day I will set a new training task for everyone and you will complete them to the best of your ability." Minato continued he was hating this Sakura girl more and more. "Today's task is something simple. You'll be going on a scavenger hunt around Konoha. The list will appear on your screens the items will be kept in the team leaders' storage and you will come back here when you are done. I will now name Team Leaders. I will not hear any complaints about who is chosen. I did not choose these team leaders the 3rd Hokage did but I can change them. Now the first thing to do is first accept your team assignments. " They all did. Minato quickly went through the team leaders. "and finally my sweet Princess!" 

"No. NO." Kitty said, shaking her head. "It should be Sasu, daddy-dono." 

"Nope, the 3rd Hokage chose you, Princess." Minato said, brightly. 

Kitty was not convinced that she could live up to this. She looked at the list of things they would need. 

"Let's go, Sasu, Sakura." Kitty said, "I know where we can find the first item very quickly. " 

They raced out the window running as fast as Sakura could one and gaining stats as they did. Sure enough, Kitty got them several cans of spray paint quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was too easy." Sakura said as they raced along. "I mean it was right up Kitty's ally. What's next?" 

"A pair of new pink shoes." Kitty read. 

Sakura grabbed her hand squealing and raced towards the mall. Sasuke gave chase. Kakashi raced along beside them along with Fugaku and Kushina rushed along with them. They ended up at the sale at the mall where Sakura was able to use what ninja skills she had to get the pair of pink shoes she'd been about to buy earlier. 

"She'll be in that line forever." Sasuke complained. "Kitty lets double team them. I'll distract the girls you cover my escape." 

"I'm on it." Kitty beamed, opening her backpack. "Give me some clones to work with. " Sasuke nodded and created three clones. "okay, you four take these bombs. Don't breathe in the smoke it's special I mixed it up myself." 

Sasuke nodded and he and his clones went inside and made sure to get attention on him and his clones which, wasn't hard. The girls were soon going crazy and chasing after him. Sakura took the opportunity to pay for the shoes and get out. 

"Don't breathe." Kitty said, forcing Sakura to the ground and covering her as smoke bombs went off. "Now run!" 

They met Sasuke outside seconds later the mall was being evacuated. 

"What was in those things?" Sasuke said as they ran off again. 

"Aww, those were the only ones I was going to use them to get into the library and get a few books." Kitty sighed. "anyway those were designed to make people stay away for a while. It should clear up in eight to ten hours." 

"Geesh." Sakura said as she and Kitty had a tug of war over the shoes. Kitty won when Sasuke threw a fireball at Sakura. "Fine but I get that back when this is over." 

"Next is Organic Tomato Vines." 

"Follow me." Sasuke ordered. "I have a arrangement with a farmer."

* * *

Kitty was almost drooling when she saw the tomatoes so Sasuke bought some singles for her and even gave one to Sakura. 

"I had a thought." Kitty said, "So far these things have been stuff we can get easily because these are things we like. So since we bombed the mall Ino won't be able to get the shoes she wants." 

"YAY!" Sakura cheered and hugged Kitty she screamed dodging another fireball. "Kitty, never let it be said that your pranks never accomplished anything!" 

"Yeah." Kitty shrugged. "Oh, the next place is the park and we're going to have to be careful it warns of traps." 

"Then we defer to your leadership." Sakura deadpanned. 

When they hit the park Sasuke and Kitty landed safely. 

"SAKURA, BACKFLIP ON TO THE SWINGS!" kitty bellowed. 

Sakura quickly did so. Kitty grabbed Sasuke and jumped into the bushes Sakura quickly followed. A moment later Kiba was landing where Sakura would have landed. A second later he was screaming as he fell into a pitfall trap pulling Hinata and Shino along with him. 

"Every single time." Kitty said as they surfaced. "This way. " 

They managed to get the shovel without setting off any other traps. Then they continued on. The tasks got harder and harder as they went and they had to pull out all their skills and specialties to get through the tasks. 

"Uhm....hello?" Kitty called, as they reached the boy's tennis courts at the primary school next door to their ninja academy. "Uhm, Reece?" Her neighbor smiled at her and walked over. "I"m sorry to bother you at practice but we're on a training mission and we need a tennis racket. I'll bring it back when I come home tonight." 

"Sure." Reece said, and handed over the one he was holding. "what kind of training mission is this anyway?" 

"To test our skills." Kitty said. "Oh, it's best if you keep your sister away from the mall for a few hours. She'll get sick if she goes to the shoe sale or in the mall at all. We had no choice." 

"Thanks for the warning. I call her." Reece nodded. "Good luck on your mission." 

Sasuke was blasting Killer Intent the entire time and Sakura was holding him so he didn't go and kill the guy giving Kitty the tennis racket. When Kitty came back she let him go. 

"Who was that?" Sasuke demanded. 

"My neighbor." Kitty shrugged. "His dad just made ANBU last week and his older brother is away taking the Chunin Exam for the third time. He, his sister, and his mother are Civilians. He didn't have Shinobi Power. We talk every now and then." 

Sasuke's jealousy increased until Kitty threw herself on him hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. 

"Come on we've got a few more things to find and I can get them in the school." she with a grin.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were rushing across the finish line and showing Iruka and the Judges what they'd gotten. 

"You're the first and only team back." Minato said with a big grin.

"But most of the class is over there." Kitty pointed. 

"Those are the ones who tried to cheat." Hiruzen explained, "This year's Ino-Shika-Cho is in the hospital do to miss Yamanaka dragging the boys into the mall. The only other team left would be Mr. Inuzuka, Miss. Hyuga, and Mr. Aburame and they have not reported back yet." 

"That's because Kitty buried them alive about an hour ago." Sakura blamed. "They tried to distract us from getting the Hulahoop so she set a pitfall trap and Kiba and Akamaru fell right in dragging Hinata and Shino down with them like always. Kitty then filled it in. "

Kitty looked unfazed by the accusation as the said team finally got over the finish line and fell right into another pitfall trap. 

"KITTY!" Kiba bellowed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" 

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Kitty snarked back from where she was sitting on the judge's table. "I'm only doing this to help you and Akamaru, Kiba. I don't enjoy it." 

**Lying-1**

"Well, okay, maybe I enjoy it a little." She shrugged and Sasuke snorted. Sakura coughed into her hand. "We won! Believe it!" 

Minato laughed and fondly rubbed his hand into his daughter's head. He'd watched with the other judges and he was amused to find out that his daughter was a little prankster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> End of Chapter contains a hint of Yoai!

"Wow, I got so many stat points for today." Sakura said, checking her stat page. "Was it because I was dodging fireballs most of the day?" 

"Probably." Kitty told her, with a shrug. "You should have run faster and Sasu wouldn't have had to throw Fireballs at you."

"You and I both know that isn't true!" Sakura snapped. 

"I know no such thing." Kitty said, innocently. "Oh, here's your shoes." 

"YAY!" Sakura cheered taking the box and hugging it to her chest. 

**Danger Sense-1**

Kitty suddenly tackled Sakura to the ground and Sasuke fired a fireball at an expanded in coming Choji. Choji was knocked off balance, he unexpanded, and crashed into Ino and Shikamaru. Kitty and Sakura quickly got to their feet ready to fight. 

Ino shoved Choji off of her and got up. 

"It's her fault we had to go to the hospital and I didn't get my shoes!" Ino yelled as her dad grabbed her. 

"That's no excuse for having Choji attack her." Inoichi sighed at her. "Choji is going to need his chakra." 

"You two okay?" Sasuke asked Kitty and Sakura. 

Both girls nodded. 

"Wow, Sasu!" Kitty cheered hugging him around the neck. "You're Fireball Jutsu is so strong to throw Choji like that! You're so cool!" 

Sasuke blushed a bit at her praise. He caught Itachi chuckling and growled at him. 

"Now that all of our teams are here!" Minato called before anyone else could attack his daughter. "You will follow us to the new Padlock." 

In the back of the school was a padlock. 

"You will go in individually at first." Minato informed. "The further you advance the harder the challenge gets. The second time you go in you will go with your team." 

"We're doomed. " Sakura sighed, shaking her head. 

Kitty was too busy gushing over Sasuke to even care about what Sakura was saying. Sasuke was too busy being embarrassed by his girlfriend gushing over him to hear her. Sakura sighed, shaking her head she idly wondered what Sasuke saw in Kitty. She noted that Shikamaru was staring at Kitty too. She didn't think the girl was all that cute. Kitty happily hung off of Sasuke's back talking to him while the others fought. She was unfazed at the moment because both her and Sasuke were at the end of the alphabet. Sakura, however, was not as lucky.

Kitty sat on her knees, arms around Sasuke's neck as they watched Sakura go towards the padlock. 

"I bet you a dinner at Akamichi's that Sakura doesn't even make it past round 15." Sasuke told his girlfriend. 

"I give her round 20." Kitty said, "she'll be trying to prove that what I said about her being useless is wrong. So you're on." 

"You're betting against your own teammate?" Mikoto asked. 

"Wait until you see her fight." Sasuke replied. 

It was a close thing but Sakura did indeed get to round 20 before retreating. 

"YAY!" Kitty cheered, "BBQ for dinner!" 

Sasuke gave her a rare smile. She beamed back they both knew that it was Friday and Date Night anyway. Kitty suddenly began coughing hiding her head in Sasuke's shoulder. 

"Is your fever getting worse?" Sasuke demanded. "Why didn't you say anything?!" 

"I'm fine, Sasu really." Kitty said, blushing as he put his hand to her forehead, and Sakura returned. "What round do you think I'll get to?" 

"5." Sakura snapped. 

Sasuke glared at her then looked back at Kitty. 

"30." He answered. "I bet you get to round 30, Kitty." 

"and I bet you get to round 50, Sasu!" Kitty beamed. 

Sakura scoffed there was no way Kitty would get farther than her. She was better than Kitty that's why she was top in their year every year since coming to the Academy. 

When it was Sasuke's turn it was clear he was on a mission to get as far as Kitty said he would. All the girls were cheering for Sasuke but Kitty. She was smiling as she watched though. Several people noted that her face was red and she was coughing every now and then. Sasuke had to push himself to finish the 50th round boss. He got some loot as a prize then went back to Kitty and collapsed. 

"Sasu, you're so cool and strong." Kitty beamed as she got up.

Once in the padlock Kitty was attacked by rats round after round. She used mostly Kunai and Shuriken to get through her rounds. It became apparent early on that she was sick but still pushing herself. She worked as hard as she could and sure enough got to level 30 before fleeing with an injury to her arm. Minato and Kushina fused for a bit while Kushina healed her. 

"You did great." Sasuke praised rubbing his hand into her head. Kitty blushed for him. "Now recharge our team should be last." Kitty nodded and sat down Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm a little roughly. "Not one word to her, Sakura she's sick." 

Sakura nodded if only so he would let go of her. When he did she simply sat down and kept her mouth shut. She did wonder though how Kitty thought that she could be a ninja when she was getting sick all the time. She wondered how they were going to get through their team assessment. 

"Any ideas on how to do this?" Sakura finally asked. "You're the team leader." 

"Yeah, Sasu and I are faster than you so stay in the back and cover our movements with Kunai and Shuriken." Kitty said. "Sasu, we'll probably only get to level 20 before Sakura thinks she needs to prove herself and one of us get hurt, injured, or run out of Chakra saving her so conserve your Chakra until the end." 

"Got it." Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked offended. 

"You can barely move." Sakura snapped. "You should stay in the back." 

"Even like this I'm faster than you." Kitty snipped. "As you pointed out I'm Team Leader meaning you should listen to me." 

It happened just as Kitty predicted

Around round 20 Sakura got tired of holding her back up position and launched an all-out attack. 

"SAKURA!" Kitty bellowed. Sasuke spun from where he'd landed after his attack. "SUB JUTSU!" 

Kitty subbed with Sakura. Sakura lost her footing and fell over watching Kitty try to dodge the attack that was meant for her. She was suddenly under one of Sasuke's arms as they raced toward Kitty. Kitty dodged most of the attack but still got hurt in the side as she finished the monster off. Sasuke caught Kitty on his back his arm under her butt and raced out of the ring. 

Kushina rushed to heal her daughter whose side was bleeding but already healing. 

**Kyuubi Healing-1**

Kitty whimpered a bit she was burning up and her side hurt she felt weak. She watched Sasuke drop Sakura on the ground and rush to her side. 

"Will she be okay, Kushina-kaasan?" Sasuke asked. 

He blushed at the smile Kushina gave him. 

"She'll be fine, Sasuke." Kushina assured him. "I just need to close the wound and then she needs to rest and she'll be as good as new tomorrow. " 

"Are you kidding?" Sakura asked, dusting herself. "That's impossible that was a terrible wound! If I got a wound like that I'd be in the hospital for a week." 

"You are not Kitty." Minato said, picking his daughter up when Kushina had finished healing their daughter. "My princess heals faster than normal people."

* * *

Minato and Kushina watched their baby that night at their old home they were both curious as to why Kitty wasn't living here now that she was old enough to live on her own. 

"I can feel the Kyuubi inside of her." Kushina said, "It's awakened."

"Then it's time to start training her in the Uzumaki arts." Minato said, with a nod as he kissed his daughter's burning forehead. "We came back at the perfect time. Now we'll be able to help her." he frowned. "Though I am worried about her relationship with this Uchiha Sasuke." 

Kushina chuckled she had always known that Minato was going to be a very overprotective father especially when they found out that they were having a girl. 

"Minato, Kitty seems to really love him and him her." Kushina lectured. 

"I saw that too." Minato conceded. "I also saw that every girl in Kitty's class seemed to be crushing on Sasuke. " 

" and yet he only paid attention to her, my love." Kushina said, with a smile. "Did you see the look on his face and in his eyes when Kitty got hurt? It took everything he had to pick Sakura up first before rushing to Kitty. That boy is so in love it reminds me of how you used to chase after me." 

Minato blushed a bit and looked down at his daughter. He was worried about her and his mind was going a mile a minute. Kitty hadn't known who they were, she was too thin, she got sick a lot, it was clear that no one was taking care of his daughter while he'd been dead. Where was Jiraya? Tsunade? Why hadn't Hiruzen done something to help his daughter? What was going on? He frowned hard to himself he was going to find out and his first stop was going to be Kakashi. 

"Kushina, I'm going to go find out how Kitty has been living since we've been dead." Minato said and kissed her. 

"Yes, please find out." Kushina whispered. 

Minato left.

* * *

It took Minato all of half an hour to find out where Kakashi was living. He knocked on the door until Kakashi answered. The man let him in without any hesitation. 

"Sensei." Kakashi said, bowing his head to his former teacher.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Kakashi." Minato said, smiling. He lifted Kakashi's head gently by the chin. "How have you been?" 

"Not good." Kakashi admitted. "not really, I became an ANBU and the only good thing about that job was that most of the time I was set to watch Sensei's daughter." 

"Her name is Kitty." Minato said, "and I'm glad that she had you watching over her. Can you tell me what you noticed of her life?" 

So they talked when Kakashi had said everything he had to say he kissed his sensei. 

Minato slipped his tongue into Kakashi's mouth and tilted the younger man's head back by his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty woke with a moan the next morning to find her mom was laying on the bed beside her fast asleep with worry itched into her face. 

"Mama-dono?" Kitty asked sitting up and shaking her. "Mama-dono?" 

Kushina woke instantly and hugged her daughter. 

"Yes, honey, it's okay, I'm here." Kushina said. "You must be hungry. Lets get you some breakfast." 

"Can I take a bath first?" 

"Of course!" Kushina said, instantly. "Do you have any clean clothes?" 

"Uh........" 

"Yes, she does." Minato said, entering the room holding freshly laundered and folded clothes. " I found out where Kitty was staying and got all of her things. I washed her clothes last night." 

"Thank you, daddy-dono." Kitty said, smiling. "Oh, you found my goggles!" she cried, taking the green goggles. "Aww, they're broke." She sighed and put them on her nightstand. She took some clothes and found the bathroom. 

"Green goggles with orange and blue?" Kushina frowned. "No way, my baby needs blue goggles until she becomes a Genin." 

Minato chuckled as Kushina took Kitty's things and put them away. 

"and she owns so little!" 

"I'll put these away you make breakfast." Minato said, kissing his wife who agreed and went to do what he asked. Minato sighed to himself. "I agree, Kitty needs more. Clothes, food, everything, and she'll get it too."

* * *

Kitty had had to endure an hour of her parents fussing over how little she'd eaten and had eventually just forced herself to eat a few more bites so they quit. She then had fun racing her father to school she'd lost miserably but it had been fun. 

"GOOD MORNING, SASU!" 

Sasuke grunted and stumbled as his girlfriend landed on his back. 

"Good morning, Kitty. " he answered back. 

He turned and hugged her back and pecked her lips making her light up. 

"So BBQ for dinner tonight since you were sick last night?" Sasuke asked. 

"Sounds great!" Kitty cheered hitting the air. 

"So much energy so early." Sakura complained arriving. "Good morning, Sasuke. Good morning, Kitty." 

"Morning, Sakura!" Kitty said, brightly. 

"You healed?" Sakura asked, doubtfully. "Not sick anymore?" 

"Still a little feverish but mama-dono said, I could come to school today." Kitty explained. "and yeah all healed." 

"Why are we at school on a weekend anyway." Sakura muttered. 

"We have school everyday of the summer vacation." Shikamaru answered arriving . "Bothersome." 

"For once we agree." Sakura told him. 

The class slowly gathered and Iruka finally took role call. 

"Shikamaru, where is Ino?" Iruka demanded. 

"Throwing up last time I saw here." Shikamaru reported. "She had a delayed reaction to the Mall. She said she'd be here though." 

They all heard a retching noise and turned to see Ino drop off the school gates and lean against it her father stopping beside her to rub her back. 

Kitty turned her head and whistled innocently hands in her pockets. 

"You are evil." Sakura hissed at her.

Ino finally made her way over to the class. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Iruka-sensei." Ino said, holding her stomach. 

Iruka wondered if the girl was going to be able to make it through today's lesson. 

"Today is a nice simple lesson before we doing the padlock.." Iruka explained. "we're going to have Shuriken Jutsu tournament. Those who rank in the top 10 will gain 50 points for their team. The top 5 will gain 100 points the winner will get 150 points." 

Sakura swallowed roughly and she wasn't the only one. 

"First thing is first though......" Iruka informed his class. "I would like to introduce you to our judges. The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Saratobi, The Sannin Jiraiya Monogatari, and finally The Sannin Tsunade Senju. They will be the ones who decide what points you get and how well you do. They will also be offering advice to you to help you improve. " 

Kitty knew that she would need the advice and the help she was hopeless as a ninja. 

"Now we will train until you are all at level 10 in Shuriken Jutsu!" Iruka said, "Go find your marks." 

"Kitty, Sakura." Sasuke said, when they'd found their marks. "Watch how I do it and try to copy me." 

The girls nodded and watched him. 

Kitty finally began trying to do what Sasuke was doing. She was shocked when this felt better to her than what she'd been doing all of these years. 

**Shuriken Jutsu-1**

She trained and trained using Sasuke's stances and throws he had to correct her a few times but she finally got the hang of it. Sakura needed more correcting than she did which pleased her greatly and pissed Sakura off.

"And time!" Iruka finally called eyes on his screen. He'd going around helping. 

"What are you at?" Sakura hissed, as they sat in front of the judge's booth to wait for their turns. 

"Level 50." Sasuke said. "I got bored and began more advanced training." 

"Level 25." Kitty said, happily. "I started hitting two targets and was getting really good at it. You?" 

"Er.......19." Sakura answered blushing. How had Kitty gotten ahead of her?

"We'll all pass the first round then." Sasuke thought out loud. 

"Sakura, try to get 30 before round two." Kitty said, "Do your best to stay five or ten levels higher than the current round. That way we'll all make it to the top ten at least." 

"I'll push myself to try." Sakura conceded, though she hated taking advice from Kitty of all people. She did see the Wisdom in it. 

**For coming up with a great way to get to the finals, +5 WIS.**

Kitty was very pleased she really needed to be smarter. 

They watched as everyone was called in alphabetical order. Kitty made note of those who missed the target completely and noticed that two whole teams were out of the points already. When Sakura went Kitty held her breath she let it out when Sakura hit the target and rejoined them.

Everyone was shocked when Shikamaru actually tried and passed. 

Sasuke of course passed and Kitty was pleased when she did as well. Ino through still sick managed to pass as well then rushed to the bathroom to be ill her father following her yelling after her. 

Iruka called the names of those who didn't pass and had them running laps with a Jonin. 

"The rest of you get to level 20." Iruka ordered. 

Again Kitty and Sakura watched how Sasuke was able to hit two targets and tried to copy him. As soon as Kitty hit level 30 though she was trying to hit three targets which was harder than she had thought it was going to be. Slowly she began making progress and leveling up the skill. She also noted that she was gaining stat points. 

"TIME!" Iruka finally called. 

"60." 

"40!" 

"32." Sakura huffed. 

"We're safe for another round." Kitty beamed. 

It continued like this until only ten were standing. Kitty, Sakura, and Sasuke among them. Along with Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Ino and one other. 

"I can't believe this." one of the other kids huffed. "Beat by Shikamaru of all people." 

"I'm more pissed that we lost to Kitty." her male friend huffed. 

Kitty swallowed roughly she could feel the pressure building as the top ten duked it out. The student whose name Kitty couldn't remember finally lost after three rounds of the top 10. Shikamaru lasted six rounds after that, Shino lasted just one round after that, then Choji for two more rounds, Kiba after an additional three.

Which left Kitty, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino as the top 5. 

"Well, I must say I didn't see this coming." Hiashi Hyuga aid, cocking an eyebrow at his daughter. 

"She is the only member of her team standing, Uncle." Neji Hyuga pointed out. 

Ino lost on the first round of the Top 5 and cursed herself as she collapsed between Choji and Shikamaru. Three rounds later Sakura burst out crying as she messed up her landing sending her Shuriken wide and landing on her butt. She'd twisted her ankle but was crying over loosing as she was healed. 

Kitty, Hinata and Sasuke gave it everything they had trying to outdo one another. Kitty wanted to at least outdo Hinata and prove she was worthy of Sasuke at any rate. 

**Shuriken Jutsu-MAX**

Kitty launched her Shuriken hitting nine targets and a tenth hidden target shocking everyone. Including herself. 

"BELIEVE IT!" she cheered loudly she'd beaten out Hinata who'd only gotten the nine. 

They'd gone an additonal eighteen turns. 

Sasuke smirked smugly having achieved the same results as Kitty. 

They two went an additional fourteen rounds before Kitty collapsed sending her Shuriken skirting across the ground cutting the grass before they landed in a tree root. 

"KITTY!" Sasuke cried rushing to her and helping her up. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry, Sasu." Kitty said, wiping sweat from her head. "I just overdid it. I think I need some water." 

He fetched it for her after threatening to burn Sakura alive if anything happened to Kitty while he was gone. 

Sakura was seriously considering asking for another team assignment her life was in danger on this one. 

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke with a very close second place by Kitty Kitsune." Iruka declared. "The judges have conversed and have decided to award both 150 points for their excellent performance and show of skill." 

"BELIEVE IT!" Kitty and Sakura both cheered high fiving. Sasuke just smirked smugly and fussed over Kitty. 

"Now break for lunch." 

Kitty ate her homemade bento to regain her strength knowing what was coming next. She was not looking forward to the padlock and was still beating herself up over collapsing earlier. She couldn't believe she'd showed such weakness when Sasuke and her parents and his clan were watching. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Mikoto asked Kitty. Who blushed and nodded. "That's good and I must say, your Shuriken Jutsu is worthy of that of a wife of an Uchiha, Kitty." 

Kitty blushed and beamed happily. 

"Thank you, Mikoto-Kaasan." she said, happily. 

Mikoto smiled at her gently and turned to check on her youngest son and praise his good work as well. Though she was quick to discover that he wanted her to go back to praising Kitty. She looked to see Kushina and Minato already had that covered and continued to focus on her youngest son. Fugaku too talked to Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura's screams could be heard for miles as Kitty dragged her from the padlock with Sasuke covering their retreat. All three collapsed once outside of it. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke finally said, and launched at her only to be held back by his brother. "Let me go, Itachi!" 

Kitty hissed as she held her ankle once again having taken a hit for Sakura. This time her ankle was the only thing that had gotten hurt though. 

"Sasuke, calm down." Itachi sighed, restraining him. "Kitty can be healed. "

"That's not the point!" Sasuke yelled, still trying to get free. 

"I understand the point." Itachi informed his brother. "She didn't listen to the Team Leader and Kitty once again put herself in harms way protecting her." 

"Exactly!" Sasuke yelled. "Ugh....." his body went limp. He was out of energy and running low on Chakra. 

"and you used everything you had protecting both of them. You and Kitty clearly have a deep understanding of teamwork and what it means to be Shinobi." Itachi praised. "Sakura needs to learn these lessons and your killing her isn't going to help." 

"I don't have the energy right now anyway." Sasuke huffed as his brother set him down.

This earned several laughs and chuckles. Though not from Sakura who was hiding behind her father and peeking out at her teammates. 

Sakura got a bad review but Kitty and Sasuke got amazing reviews though both were told that they had things they needed to work on.

* * *

That night Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku stalked Sasuke and Kitty as they went on their date to Akamichi BBQ. It was clear to the four parents that their children were deeply in love with each other and all four were set on grilling the two on just how far their relationship had gone when they got home that night. In the meantime Kushina and Mikoto were taking pictures with digital cameras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing corrections using Grammarly.
> 
> Here's your next chapter I'm so very sorry that it took so long but I had writer's block. It happens.

"Daddy-Dono, we're only kids!" Kitty protested. "We won't be ready anything else until we're at least 15. I've decided that!" 

"20!" Minato argued. 

"15!" Kitty yelled back. 

"That's only three years!" Minato sobbed holding her in his arms and kissing her head. 

"Yeah, so?!" Kitty demanded, allowing his smothering. "When we're 15 we're just gonna be kissing." 

"That's what you say now!" Minato cried. "But when you're 15 you'll say different!" 

Kitty sighed and patted her daddy's back.

"Alright, that's enough," Kushina chuckled. "It's time to go shopping before class starts." 

"I don't wanna." Kitty said, "I want to go to Sasuke's. Mikoto-kaasan said she was gonna make me Tuna Salad today."

Kushina chuckled. 

"Then we better hurry," she said, kindly.

* * *

"SASU!" 

Sasuke grunted as his girlfriend landed on his back in Higurashi's. 

"You're shopping too, Sasu?" Kitty asked. 

"Yes, he is," Mikoto said, lovingly as she hugged Kitty. "He needs all new Shuriken and Kunai. What are you shopping for?" 

"Everything," Kushina informed. 

Sasuke thought shopping became a little more bearable with Kitty there. They'd never shopped together before. He picked out her new weapon pouches, her Shuriken and Kunai's himself while Kitty was complaining that she had to have orange outfits that she liked orange the best. Kushina gave in and ordered her more outfits like she was wearing. 

"I also need a pair of blue goggles," Kushina told the teen behind the counter. 

"What kind of goggles?" Tenten asked.

"Like these please." Kushina showed the girl Kitty's green goggles. "only blue." 

Kitty wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. She was too busy hugging on Sasuke and clinging to his arm.

* * *

Sakura was not pleased when Kitty and Sasuke arrived together with their mothers who were chatting happily together. She forced a smile and greeted her teammates.

"Today's lesson will start with Leaf Sticking," Iruka said, after roll call. 

Kitty's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

"We're doomed." Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Shit." Sasuke hissed. 

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded.

"You don't understand." Sakura cried.

"Now don't worry, Kitten, Mommy's here," Kushina told her daughter. "You are like me, honey, you have very little Chakra Control. I will teach you." 

Kitty nodded and began doing as her mother told her to do.

**Leaf Sticking-1**

Sakura and Sasuke centered themselves and began their Leaf Sticking.

Kitty was having trouble but her mother was helping. She seemed to always know when she needed to shift her chakra and directed her on how to do it.

**Leaf Sticking-5**

"Come on, honey. You can do it." Kushina encouraged. "Keep it up, Kitten." 

"Three teams are done, Kitty," Sakura reported. "You can do it!" 

Everyone was shocked to hear Sakura encourage Kitty.

"Just do your best," Sasuke told Kitty.

Kitty nodded. She tried to pace herself. She noticed that her levels were going slow which she found odd because normally went up fast in skills until they reached a certain level then slowed down. Was this just because she had such a hard problem with Chakra? She centered herself more she had to survive this. She couldn't let Sasuke down. She couldn't hold him back. She'd do enough of that in actual book learning.

**Leaf Sticking-10**

**Chakra Control-1**

She wanted to cheer but didn't dare lose focus at this point. 

Sasuke and Sakura could see how red Kitty's face was and how bad her body was shaking. 

"Tap out, Kitty!" Sakura ordered. "Sasuke and I have this you cover me on the Obstacle Course. I can get to at least the top 3. " 

Kitty fell over on her butt with a gasp her leaf falling from her head. 

"Deal," she said, weakly.

Sakura nodded down at her and doubled her efforts. 

"You did great, Kitty." Kushina praised. "I will teach you a clan technique that will help you with Chakra Control and really help your team out. It saved my team's butt on many occasions."

Kitty nodded tiredly and took the watermelon juice that her mother gave her and drank some of it while watching her teammates. 

"It's down to the top 8." Kitty finally informed Sasuke and Sakura. "Here, Sasu drink some of this water." 

She held a water bottle to his mouth. He drank some. Kitty got Sakura's water bottle from her dad and did the same for her. 

"Thanks," Sakura said, gratefully. 

Time passed and slowly the top 8, a.k.a. the Clan Kids began dropping out until it was just Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Ino was annoyed from where she was sitting because Choji had collapsed right in her lap and wasn't able to be moved. But she encouraged Shikamaru to keep it up. 

Shikamaru was the next one out much to his team's dismay. 

"One level." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." 

"Iruka-Sensei, I've mastered Leaf Sticking." Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke reported. 

"Congratulations, you three have earned 150 points for your teams," Iruka informed. 

Sakura and Kitty cheered loudly. Hinata cheered quietly and Sasuke looked smug.

Kitty was worried about the next test. Sakura had really covered for her in this one. 

"The Obstacle Course." 

Kitty cheered again.

Sakura whined loudly as Sasuke dragged her towards the course. 

"I don't wanna!" 

"I got you!" Kitty sang. "Today I break Daddy-dono's record once and for all!" 

Sakura sighed she supposed this was only fair but she didn't have to like it.

* * *

"NO, LEFT! GO LEFT!" Kitty bellowed as Sakura tried the course. "JUMP! JUMP!" 

Sakura screamed loudly and Sasuke did an epic facepalm. Kitty moaned and shook her head. 

Sakura moaned but got back to her feet and continued the course. 

"I said jump!" Kitty scolded. "You need to learn to listen to me!" 

"Yes," Sakura said, weakly. "Honorable Lady, can you please heal my side?" 

Kushina hid her amused smile and did as asked. 

Sakura sighed and then finally snapped at Kitty who was still lecturing her. 

" IT WASN'T THAT I WASN'T LISTENING!" she bellowed. "I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH TO ACT ON YOUR ADVICE!" 

"Oh," Kitty said, nodding. "I'm sorry." 

Minato looked over at his princess his screen told him that the last person who even came close to his speed record was Itachi Uchiha. 

"She beat my score?" Itachi could be heard asking. 

Minato smirked he was looking forward to seeing if Kitty could really beat his time on this. She was close but so was the Uchiha boy. He wondered if either of them would beat him today. He'd made that record at age 10 he was a little put out to find that his daughter hadn't beaten him at the same age but was still happy. 

Sasuke knew that he could beat the speed record today he'd been training for this but he knew Kitty wanted to take that record to have it known that she was the best at something in the Academy. With that in mind, he paced himself. He came in a full minute below the record. 

"He threw the record," Ino muttered forgetting who she was standing by. "Why would he throw the record?" 

The Uchiha's wanted to know the same. The answer came as soon as Sasuke finished. 

"Iruka-Sensei, you said we had to do our very best but Sasuke wasn't!" Kitty reported. "Please let him run it again! He was dehydrated!" 

Iruka frowned trying to judge if Kitty was telling the truth or not. 

"Sasuke, drink some water you can run it after Ino."

Sasuke cursed but began downing his water. Ino was running now before Kitty which wasn't right. Why had Kitty called him on it?

"I'll beat you out fair and square!" Kitty scolded him so only the judges and their families could hear. "Don't hold back on my account! I hate it when you do things like that! I can raise to the challenge!" 

Sasuke nodded and went to, run the course again. This time he didn't hold back and beat Minato's record by two minutes.

Kitty took her line looking determined. When Iruka blew the whistle she was off in a flash. It was clear that she was in her element.

It took everything Minato had not to cheer his daughter on. To encourage her to beat his score and do her best. 

Kitty pushed herself to her limits gaining stats as she jumped, flipped, rolled, and so on to avoid the challenges. She had the course memorized she knew where everything was. She hoped she was still ahead of Sasuke's time. She wanted this so bad. She was actually caught off guard when she heard Iruka sound her crossing the finish line. She stood there and stared at her screen. 

"BELIEVE IT!" She cheered at the top of her lungs. 

"Damn," Sasuke muttered. "Three minutes ahead of me." 

"When did she get that fast?" Sakura asked as she cheered too. 

Kitty had held up her part of the deal alright. 

"But......" Hinata said, "She used Chakra." 

"No I didn't." Kitty frowned.

"Yes, you did," Hinata said, in her soft voice. "I saw it. You kicked up Wind Chakra."

Kitty frowned. 

"But I don't know how to do that." 

"You did." Hinata insisted. 

"Kitty, run it again." Minato ordered, "You did kick up Wind Chakra. I'll teach you how to correct and control that later."

Kitty frowned and did it again. She tried to remember how it had felt when she took off the first time and hold that inside of her. She was off as soon as she heard the whistle blow. Her body went through the motions. She was angry that she'd used Chakra in her first run she'd just been so excited. Maybe if she explained that to the judges they wouldn't take points off for it.

She cheered again when she saw the results. 

"YAY! I still beat Sasu by two minutes!" Kitty said she rushed over to the judges. "I didn't know I was using wind chakra. I just really wanted to beat the record. I didn't even know what my chakra was. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to cheat!"

She kept rambling until Minato picked her up and held her assuring her that she wasn't going to lose points. Then Kitty calmed down. 

**You've beaten the speed record for the Academy Obstacle Course!**

**+10 STR, DEX, VIT**


End file.
